Unexpected Savior
by TransformersMangaFangirl
Summary: AU story. In this story, the children are autobots. Miko is captured by MECH. But when her friends will save her, stumble upon a scene that never imagined seeing.


**This is my first fanfic non-songfic. Yay!  
>I am creating a collection of fanfics where children (Jack, Miko and Raph) transform into autobots. Will be called "Team Earth Chronicles". This fanfic is part of one of these. At the same time, do not. Not always, they will have a connection with each other. I think more fun that way. I can make more things.<strong>

**But now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><p>

"Miko! Slow down! "Bulkhead shouted to his partner.

"I will only slow down if you call me by my new name!" She answered back.

"Okay ... Songblade, slow down!" Bulkhead corrected himself with a sigh. This time, the car that was in front was slowly reducing, until they were side by side. Bulkhead went back to its original form. And the car beside him too. A classy Cybertronian femme pink and black, with a "fringe" pink in front of his face and large "antennas" on the head. Not to mention a long "ponytail" with a blade at the tip.

"Since I became one of you, you became even more protective. It's almost boring, you know!" The femme complained.

Bulkhead sighed before answering "I'm just worried, Miko. You think just you become one of us, you become invulnerable. But it is not. You have to understand that just because we are bigger and are made of metal, still have weaknesses." He tried to explain.

Did exactly two months, that the children had found a cybertronian relic, that made them turn autobots. They now attended by the names Bluefire, Songblade and Radar.

Bluefire (aka Jack) had not changed much. Just was much more like Optimus when he was Orion Pax. They spent much time together, Optimus teaching Bluefire on how to be a leader.

Radar (aka Raph) was always next to Ratchet, trying to learn cybertronian medicine.

And Songblade (aka Miko) kept young energetic as ever. The only problem is that she seemed to like her new appearance too much. She was allways wanting out for fights, even they have not being ready (Wheeljack had some responsibility there). And Bulkhead had to remind her that she was not yet ready.

"I know you are not gods, Bulk. I remember very clearly all the times I witnessed it. But I can not run a bit?"

"Sorry Miko. Maybe I'm really being super-protector, but it is because I worry about you."

She sighed not knowing what to answer. So just nodded.

"We better get back to the base ... ARGH !" screamed when he was hit by machine which sent thousands of watts, leaving him completely unconscious.

"BULKHEAD!" Songblade screamed with terror. She saw very familiar helicopters. "Here is Songblade to base! Are you listening? "Turned on his communicator, but in doing so she felt an immense pain in their processors. And her communicators were not working. "Damn!" Growled, turning their weapons. At the same time, more cars of MECH arose. She began to target them, trying to not get away from Bulkhead.

However, the same device that had reached Bulkhead, hit her. Unable to drop even a scream, she fainted.

Silas watched the two titans. One was very familiar. It was what had liberated Breakdown. The other he did not remember. But it did not matter. Suddenly, he made his decision. "Take the smallest."

Bulkhead woke with a familiar feel. Their systems were slow to respond, his whole body seemed heavier than normal. I was just missing the voice of Miko in their communicators.

Wait! Miko! Songblade!

_"Bulkhead, are you okay? I'm not finding Songblade the radar and she does not answer the communicators."_ Ratchet asked by the communicator.

"Oh no." He groaned. That certainly was not good.

"Bulkhead ... by 516º time ... I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet cried when Bulkhead broke another device.

"Yes, yes, and I need to know where is the damn MECH's hideout to send them to the PIT!" Snarled back, breaking the device even more.

"Bulkhead, please, calm down!" Optimus said.

"I cant, Optimus! I spoke to you of the status of Breakdown was when I found him! We know what they are capable of! And Arcee made it clear that they do not care if you are hurting one of their own kind, a child or a femme! They can ... kill her! "cried in despair. Nobody knew what to say.

"I have increased strength in our sensors to detect any sign of cybertroniana energy or energon!" Radar announced on the computers. "It should give some result ... wait! I found something! "Shouted.

"What is?" Ratchet asked first.

"... This is weird ... just a few seconds there was nothing. But now I'm detecting signal energon in this area. "He said more to himself, really confused.

"That's not important! Radar, keep taking care of the bridge, the rest come with me! "Optimus ordered. "Autobots, let's roll!"

All seven autobots passed by ground bridge to the coordinates indicated.

Once there they expected ... everything ... except what they were seeing.

The place was a large shed, similar to what Bumblebee had found MECH once. But this time ... was on fire.

In front of the shed, you could see a shape. First was difficult to see who was. Did not take long, they could recognize the figure: Megatron.

The autobots pointed their guns at him, ready to fight. However, Bluefire noticed something.

"Guys! Wait! Look!" Shouted.

They looked carefully. And now they saw. In his arms, was Songblade.

Songblade opened his eyes slowly. She felt so dizzy. Her body felt heavier than normal. What had happened? Ah, yes. MECH'd captured. Recalled having woken up a few times during his "dissection", but the loss of energon was too much for her and fainted several times. But the last time, remembered hearing something like an explosion.

And now here she was in the arms of the Decepticon leader. That was some kind of crazy dream?

Megatron took a few steps toward the autobots and gently deposited Songblade the ground. Quickly, Ratchet was checking it. "Several energon cables were cut, but none of them is very serious, as long as you do not make much effort. His armor is chipped in several places, but there is nothing to worry about." He said. That has made all relieved.

"Megatron ... why?" Optimus asked confused.

"... If this femme has to die, Prime, then to be on a battlefield as a warrior ... Not in the middle of these worms, as a guinea pig." Said, already turning away to leave.

The autobots were openmouthed. Never expected Megatron demonstrating honor.

"Megatron ..." Songblade called. He stopped walking and looked at her. "... Thank you."

He stared at her for a few seconds. Then transform and flew through the night sky.

_"Optimus! Guys! Are you okay? Found some sign of Songblade?"_ Radar asked by communicators.

"Yes, Radar. Songblade is already with us. She is well. "Bluefire answered first.

_"Seriously? What a relief! But it was fast. What happened?"_

"Let's say we had a very ... unexpected help. Whe tell when we get back to base." He finished.

The ground bridge opened and the bots were passing one by one. Bulkhead passed carrying Songblade, still looking in the direction that Megatron had flown.

Probably in the next fight, he would not be gentle. But that's okay. She would never forget the day he saved her and held her in his arms so gently

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to write this fanfic a long time. I had drawn the part where Megatron saves Songblade and wanted to do something about it. You can search at my DeviantArt page the image. <strong>  
><strong>I was happy with the result. I would like you to tell me your opinions.<strong>


End file.
